canon_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi hunter
A Jedi hunter was someone who hunts down Jedi. Appearances * The Clone Wars film (Appear in flashback) * Rising Malevolence * Shadow of Malevolence * Destroy Malevolence * Rookies * Downfall of a Droid * Duel of the Droids * Lair of Grievous * Senate Spy (Appear in flashback) * Landing at Point Rain (Appear in flashback) * Grievous Intrigue * The Deserter * Sphere of Influence (Appear in flashback) * ARC Troopers * Heroes on Both Sides * Padawan Lost (Appear in flashback) * Shadow Warrior * Nomad Droids * Massacre * Brothers * Bound for Rescue * A Necessary Bond * Secret Weapons (Appear in hologram in flashback) * Crystal Crisis * The Big Bang * Dark Disciple * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four * Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple * Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa * Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto * K''anan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' * Revenge of the Sith * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Part VI * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Part II * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V * Ahsoka * Spark of Rebellion * A New Hero * The Rebellion Begins (Appear in hologram) * Rise of the Old Masters * Droids in Distress book * The Inquisitor's Trap * Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks * Breaking Ranks * The fake Jedi * Empire Day * Gathering Forces * Path of the Jedi (Vision) * Kanan's Jedi Training * Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook * Ezra's Duel with Danger * Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice * Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy * Call to Action * Rebel Resolve * Fire Across the Galaxy * Battle to the End * Relics of the Old Republic * Always Two There Are * The Future of the Force * Legacy * Shroud of Darkness * Twilight of the Apprentice * Star Wars Adventures Ashcan (Appear in flashback) Sources * Star Wars Rebels: Beware the Inquisitor! * Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire * Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know * Ultimate Star Wars * Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles * Admiral Kassius Konstantine in the Databank